


Memory Games

by LostInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor forgets. River remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

River doesn't want to remember how it began. But sometimes she can't help it, when he rips that piece of cloth off his neck. Or turns that cowboy hat in his hands. Or pushes away his fish custard and asks for some normal food. Or looks around the TARDIS for hours on end, trying to understand how can it be bigger on the inside.

— Why have you put this rose here?  
He looks at the flower, then picks it up and carefully touches the stem. A small, orange-red drop appears on the end of his finger.  
— You know, let's leave it here. It's so simple and beautiful. Roses are always like that.

— Remember this place? The singing towers of Darilium? You were so sad the last time we were here.  
— Why should I be sad? And what's so special about these towers? They just sing.

— Sweetie, how long are you going to spend on that lock? Setting 42 would do it. They won't notice anything, and we might run away in time.  
— Setting 42? You mean that metal thing you put in my jacket every morning? Can it open locks?  
Not only locks, River thinks, if you remember what to do.

— Why are we in March again? March is boring. Why can't we go to January?  
— One of the levers must have malfunctioned. I'll check it. You have a look around. There could be another invasion.  
— We're on Earth. There shouldn't be any invasions here, should there?  
Oh yes there should, sweetie, thinks River.

— You've taken me to a 51-rst century bar?!  
— You're getting too innocent, space boy.  
— Why do you keep calling me space boy?  
Because you don't go by your real name anymore, River wants to tell him.

— A pond in Ancient Rome? We've been here a hundred times already!  
— Only ninety-seven. This is number ninety-eight.  
— And we come here every single time!  
We'll go somewhere else when you understand why I'm taking you here, River wants to scream at him.

— This souffle is all burnt. Could you make another one?  
— Of course, sweetie.  
River is tired of playing memory games. Is it so difficult to remember?

Lovely. Simply terrific. They're about to be arrested by the Shadow Proclamation and he can't even remember what did he do to annoy them.  
— Run, sweetie, run!  
— You called me sweetie.  
— Yes, and we've got to run!  
— You told me to run.  
— If we don't get out of here right now...  
— I should be telling you to run.  
River can't believe her ears. After all this time...  
The Doctor smiles and grasps her hand.  
— Run, River!


	2. Sweetie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A certain RiverAmeliaSong asked how the Doctor lost his memory. Well, this is sort of how I saw it when I was writing Chapter 1.

— Sweetie, you can't! That thing will take every single speck of your regeneration energy!

— That's why I'm the only one who can do it.

— I can.

— Not enough, dear, — He's so solemn now. No longer trying to turn the whole thing into a joke. He knows she won't believe him anyway.

— It will kill you, Doctor, and don't pretend you don't know that.

— If I don't do it, this entire place will blow up, and I'll get killed along with you. If I do do it, I still get killed, but you make it. No use arguing, Professor Song.

— But..., — She must stop him. Somehow.

— I had a friend once. Green, pointy ears, really strange guy. But really clever. He always said that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Of course, there was another green, pointy-eared guy who kept saying that the force was with me. No idea what he meant. That reminds me. There's something I've got to tell you, Professor.

He whispers in her ear. One single word. She staggers slightly when she understands what she just heard.

— See you around, River Song, — He smiles at her, that beautiful smile. She can't bear to think she won't see it ever again. She doesn't answer. She simply draws him closer and kisses him one last time.

— Well...that was a nice goodbye present..., — he walks into the little booth and looks at her for one last second. Then he mumbles "Geronimo! ", closes the glass door and activates one of the switches. She doesn't have time to shut her eyes. Or close her ears, for that matter.

Are Time Lords always this heavy, River wonders as she drags him across the console room towards the medbay. She still can't believe he's alive, not after all the screaming she heard and the convulsions she saw. But there it is, the faint thrumming in his wrist.

— Just a little longer, sweetie, just for me, — she repeats as she heaves him onto the bed, then sighs as she looks at the display. He's alive, yes, but there's nothing she can do to help him. So she fetches a book and sits by his side, waiting for her Doctor to wake up.

He doesn't. Minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, but he's still. River tries everything. It's only now she remembers that there's something she hasn't tried yet. — Love you, sweetie, — she whispers to him. Nothing happens at first. Then he opens his eyes and looks at her. But they aren't his anymore. The same green-grey rimmed with hazel, but none of the genius, the madness, the pain, the very-special-something only the Doctor has, only confusion as he asks : "Who are you?" And that's when River's world comes crashing.


End file.
